Stoned
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: Ryu and Tech are King and Prince of AcmeTropolis until Ryu accidentally releases his stone powers. Tech then journeys to find him with Rev, Sven, and Olaf
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of the other LoonaticsxFrozen crossover story since I felt the other one didn't make sense.**

**Summary: Ryu and Tech are King and Prince of AcmeTropolis until Ryu accidentally releases his dark powers. **

**Tech then journeys to find him with Rev, Sven, and Olaf**

**(Sven will be a cheetah cause he's fast and Olaf will be a little dragon stone statue)**

"Psst hey Ryu." Tech said trying to get Ryu awake.

"Tech not now." Ryu said half asleep.

"Ryu there's something I was gonna do and I was thinking that you would come along."

"Maybe some other time Tech." Ryu said as he went back to sleep and Tech smiled.

"Come on Ryu. Don't you wanna watch the sunrise with me?" He asked as Ryu opened his eyes and smiled. They went outside and saw the sun was about to rise.

"Wow it looks so beautiful." Tech said as he and Ryu got up higher for a closer view. Tech then handed Ryu their favorite ice cream as the sun began to rise.

After a while, they began to walk back home.

"Hey Ryu, can you do that thing again?" Tech asked.

"I don't know Tech." Ryu said. "I don't wanna hurt anything."

"Just this one time."

"Alright." Ryu swirled his hands around and a dark orb came and formed into a little stone dragon.

"Wow. That's amazing." Tech said.

"Hi there my name's Olaf and I love hugs." The dragon said though it was Ryu who was talking for it. Tech laughed until then he began to rise by a stone pillar.

Tech began jumping as Ryu formed another.

"Hey woah Tech slow down." Ryu said as tripped and fell. Tech then began to jump but was gonna fall and Ryu panicked.

"Tech!" He said as he accidentally shot a dark blast at Tech and he fell unconscious.

"Tech! Oh no. Mother, Father!" He yelled as Natalie and Terra came.

"What happened Ryu?" Terra asked.

"It was on accident. I didn't mean to." Natalie picked up Tech.

"He's stone cold." She said.

"I know where to go." Terra said as he went through a stack of books. After finding what he was looking for, they rode horses into the woods.

**Review on what you think so far and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

A young roadrunner was riding on his bike in the forest when two horses galloped past him and he sensed one of the horses had a dark sense of power.

Filled with curiosity, he rode on his cheetah's back as he followed the horses to a cave. They hid by a few boulders and watched the family go to two stone dragons.

"Hello?" Terra called, "Please help. It's my son." Suddenly the two stone dragons emerged into a white dragon and a black.

"Woah, did you see that Sven?" Rev asked the cheetah.

"Your majesty." The white dragon said as he looked to Ryu, "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born. And they're getting stronger." The black dragon examined the coyote.

"You're lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is difficult to change, but the head can be persuaded." The dragon used it's magic to take Tech's memories

of him having fun with Ryu's powers.

"We must remove all traces of magic, even the memories of it just to be safe. But don't worry; I'll leave the fun." Once he finished, Tech was healed.

"He'll awaken soon." The white dragon assured the king and queen.

"He won't remember that I have powers?" Ryu asked.

"It's for the best." Terra told Ryu. The black dragon beckoned Ryu over and then explained to him through an illusion project,

"Ryu, within your powers, you have light." An image of older Ryu and another fox appeared,

"But you also have darkness in you. Do you remember the demon that rests inside you?"

"Kurayami?" Ryu said.

"Yes. Ever since he was locked away, you were able to use your dark powers without hurting anybody. But now his darkness is lingering,

which will cause you to lose control of your dark powers. And if not controlled, fear will be your enemy, and he will return." The fox in the image

attacked older Ryu and projection disappeared.

"No!" Ryu said frightened as Terra held him close.

"Don't worry. He'll learn to control it, I'm sure of it." The king said.

When the royal family returned to the castle, Terra took every precaution so that no one knows about Ryu's powers, closing the castle gates,

minimizing the staff, and Ryu in his own room.

Tech was upset about Ryu shutting him about, but still belived that him and Ryu can still be close.

* * *

One day Tech went to Ryu's room to watch the sunrise with him. He knocked on his door. "Ryu?"

_Do you wanna watch the sunrise_

_Come on let's go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why_

_Do you wanna watch the sunrise_

_Come on let's watch the sunrise._

"Go away Tech." Ryu said from the closed door.

"Ok, bye." Tech said sadly as he walked away.

Ryu saw the sun from his window. He placed his hand on the windowsill, until he saw it was turning to stone.

"The gloves will help." Terra said as he put them on Ryu's hands, "Conceal it."

"Don't feel it." Ryu continued.

"Don't let it show." They both finished.

* * *

A few years passed and a 12 year old Tech went to Ryu's room and knocked on his door.

_Do you wanna watch the sunrise_

_Or ride our bikes around the halls_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I started talking to_

_The pictures on the walls_

"Hang in there Wile." Tech said to a picture of his ancestor.

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by_

_*Tick* *Tock* *Tick* *Tock* *Tick* *Tock* *Tick* *Tock_

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" Ryu said as stone began forming around him.

"Getting upset only makes it worse and makes the demon inside you stronger." Terra said trying to calm him down, "Just let me-"

"No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't wanna hurt you." Terra and Natalie began to worry about Ryu.

* * *

A few more years later a 16 year old Tech stopped by Ryu's door but didn't knock and went to his parents' room where Terra and Natalie

were going to do business with a far away kingdom.

"See you in two weeks." He said as he hugged them.

Ryu came and said his goodbye to his parents. "Do you have to go?" He asked.

"You'll be fine Ryu." Natalie assured. The king and queen soon boarded the ship and sailed off.

A few days have passed and Tech and Ryu received word that their parents died at sea in a terrible storm. Tech went to the funeral, but Ryu stayed in his room.

After the funeral, Tech went to Ryu's room one last time and knocked on his door. "Ryu?"

_Please I know you're in there_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say "Have courage," and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you_

_Just let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do_

_Do you wanna watch the sunrise_

Tech leaned against Ryu's door and falls to the floor. From the other side, in Ryu's stone covered room, Ryu started to cry for he couldn't come out for his brother.

Tech hugged his knees and silently cried as well.

**Review on what you think and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

A year had passed since the king and queen's death and the day of Ryu's coronation has arrived as everyone in the kingdom was excited. Ships from neighboring

kingdoms came to the meeting of the two princes of AcmeTropolis.

"Ah, AcmeTropolis, out most mysterious trade partner." Said a man with long, skunk colored hair and in a black suit.

"Open those gates so that I may learn your secrets and exploit all you riches. Did I say that out loud?" He said to his two body guards both wearing black suits.

One was a cat wearing an armor like black suit and the other was an orange monster.

"I can't wait to see the princes." A young girl said.

"I'll bet they're so muscular and handsome. Just the thought of it." Another girl said.

In the castle, 17 year old Tech was sleeping in his bed drooling when he woke up to a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He yawned.

"It's Ace your majesty. Sorry to wake you." A voice said outside the door.

"Oh no, you didn't. I've been up for hours…" Tech said before falling asleep again. Another knock came on the door and woke him up. "Who is it?"

"It's still me, your highness. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready." Ace said.

"Oh yes. Of course." Tech said half-asleep, "Ready for what again?"

"Your brother's coronation?"

"Oh yea my…brother's…coronation...Wait…Coronation Day!" Tech saw his suit he prepared and got ready. After he got dressed, he went out the door.

"It's Coronation Day!" Tech said as he spun a bunny girl servant (Lexi) around.

_The window is open, so's that door_

_I didn't know they did that anymore_

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates_

_For years I've roamed these halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls_

_Finally they're opening up the gates_

Tech ran through the halls as he watched servants make preparations for the party. He ran out a window and jumped onto a window washer platform, watching ships

come to AcmeTropolis.

_There'll be actual real live people_

_It'll be totally strange_

_But wow, am I so ready for this change_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be light_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

"I can't wait to meet everyone." Tech said excitedly as he played with little ducklings in the gardens. "What if I meet The One?" He said as he smiled imagining his true

love.

_Tonight imagine me gowned and all_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

_The picture of sophisticated grace_

_I suddenly see him standing there_

_A beautiful stranger tall and fair_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

_But then we'd laugh and talk all evening_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've led so far_

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it's totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance_

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance_

Meanwhile in the King's study, Ryu watched the townspeople coming to the gates form his window. His long hair had two strands put into a braid, and he wore a suit

similar to Tech's and it had a light symbol on his chest.

'You can do this. Just remember what you were told.' Ryu thought to himself as he breathed deeply and went to a portrait of Terra holding an orb and scepter.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good boy you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

Ryu took off his gloves and practiced the ceremony with an orb and a candle. He picked them up when he saw stone forming on them. He panicked and put them

down. He then had a headache as he saw his eyes were changing into Kurayami's eyes (red eyes.) He then calmed down as his eyes changed back.

'Get it together. Fear will only make him stronger.' He thought to himself once again.

_**Ryu: **__It's only for today_

_**Tech: **__It's only for today_

_**Ryu: **__It's agony to wait_

_**Tech: **__It's agony to wait_

_**Ryu: **__Tell the guards to up the gate!_

_**Tech: **__The gate!_

The gates opened as Tech ran out to see everyone. While Ryu made his way to the balcony to see people enter the courtyard.

_**Tech: **__For the first time in forever_

_**Ryu: **__Don't let in, don't let them see_

_**Tech: **__I get what I'm dreaming of_

_**Ryu: **__Be the good boy you always have to be_

_**Tech: **__A chance to change my lonely world_

_**Ryu: **__Conceal_

_**Tech: **__A chance to find true love_

_**Ryu: **__Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_**Tech:**__ I know it all ends tomorrow_

_So it has to be today_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever_

_Nothing's in my way_

Tech ran down to the square and across the docks when a horse bumped into him. He fell down a boat and before it was gonna go into the water, the horse stopped

it.

"Uh hey!" Tech said annoyed, but then it became awestruck when he saw the person was a young woman on the horse. She was wearing a light violet dress with

gold trimmings. Tech was amazed to see this woman.

"Sorry about that. You okay?" The woman said as she got off her horse, onto the boat, and held her hand out to Tech and helped him up.

"Yea. I'm fine." Tech replied staring at her beauty.

"You sure." She asked.

"Yea just didn't see where I was going. But other than that I'm okay."

"That's good." They were still holding on to each other's hand and looked at each other smiling.

"Oh but where are my manners? Princess Mallory of the Southern Isles." She said as she bowed to Tech.

"Prince Tech of AcmeTropolis." Tech said as he returned the bow.

"Prince?!" Mallory said surprised and knelt down. "Oh forgive me, your majesty."

The horse also bowed but accidentally lifted its hoof and tipped the boat causing Mallory to stumble towards Tech and land on top of him.

"Oh uh okay." Tech nervously chuckled from the awkward position.

"Sorry about that." Mallory said as the horse put its hoof back down to stabilize the boat then causing Tech to land on top of Mallory.

"Yea this is awkward. N-not that you're awkward. I'm sure your gorgeous. Wait what?" Tech said.

"Well anyways, my greatest apologies for bumping into you, dear prince, and every moment after." Mallory apologized.

"Oh it's fine. I'm just not that type of prince." Tech explained as he stepped out of the boat, "Of course things would've been tense if you bumped into my brother Ryu.

But don't worry. It's just me."

"Just you?" Mallory asked as she chuckled. The church bells were then heard.

"Oh the coronation! I have to go!" Tech said his goodbye to Mallory and the horse as he hurried off to the church.

The horse then waved goodbye causing Mallory and the boat to fall in the water.

Everyone gathered in the church as Ryu and Tech stood on the altar with the bishop Zadavia.

Tech took a glance towards Mallory who waved to him, as he waved back and looked back to the bishop. Zadavia placed the crown on Ryu's head and picked up a

satin pillow, which held the gold orb and scepter. Ryu went to reach for them when Zadavia cleared her throat.

"Your majesty, the gloves." She whispered. Ryu nervously removed his gloves and picked up the gold orb and scepter. He then turned to the audience as they all

stood up. Seeing everyone look at him made Ryu even more nervous. He looked at his hands and saw stone forming on the orb and scepter.

When Zadavia finished with "King Ryu of AcmeTropolis," Ryu immediately put the objects back on the pillow and put back on his gloves and faced the audience again

smiling that he was able to make the coronation without screwing up.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was in the ballroom celebrating Ryu's coronation. Many people danced while others just talked with each other. When the song ended, trumpets played a

fanfare as everyone applauded and Ace stood at the throne at the head of the room.

"King Ryu of AcmeTropolis!" he said as Ryu made his way to the throne and bowed his head to the crowd. "Prince Tech of AcmeTropolis." Tech then came to face the

crowd.

"Uh your majesty." Ace said as he moved Tech closer to Ryu.

"Oh I have to be here, but I don't know…" Tech then moved a few steps from Ryu as everyone cheered for them and continued dancing and talking. Tech looked to Ryu

but looked away when Ryu looked to him.

"Hey." He said.

"Oh "hey" me. Hey." Tech said.

"You look handsome." Ryu complimented.

"Oh thanks. You look handsomer."

"Heh. Thanks. So this is what a party looks like?"

"Yea. Kinda warmer than I thought." Tech said pulling his shirt.

"What is amazing smell?" They sniffed the air.

"Chocolate!" The both said and laughed.

"You're majesty, Duke Pierre of Weselton." Ace said.

"Your majesty. Might I present you with a dance with the Duke, no?" Pierre said showing his dance moves and bowed showing a bald spot on his head as Ryu and

Tech contained their laughter.

"Uh thanks for the offer." Ryu said. "Only I don't dance, but my brother does."

"Oh no I don't think I-"

"Well you're in luck Prince Tech." Pierre said interrupting Tech and bringing him to the dance floor.

"Sorry." Ryu said.

"So your majesty, ever wondered why the gates have been closed for so long?" Pierre asked dancing around Tech.

"Eh not really no." Tech said.

"No heh. Well hang on. They don't call me little dipper for nothing." Pierre said as he dipped Tech and he saw Ryu who smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Okay I think that's enough." Tech said walking away.

"Of course, but if you're ready for round 2, you can let me know." Pierre said as Tech laughed.

"Don't rely on it." Tech said to himself.

"You alright Tech? He was sure sprightly." Ryu asked.

"Yea I'm fine." Tech said. "It's just all this is just perfect. And sometimes I just wish that it would be like this all the time."

"Me too." Ryu said then frowned for he knows that his contact with people has limits. "But it can't Tech."

"Wait why?"

"It just can't." Ryu said as he turned his back from Tech.

"Excuse me for a moment." Tech said sadly as he walked away into the crowd. Suddenly someone bumped him and he made someone fall but he caught her. It was

Mallory. "Oh Mallory. Glad I caught you."

"Heh yea." They then began to dance. After dancing they walked to the balcony and talked about their lives.

"Wait how many sisters?" Tech asked.

"12 older sisters. 3 of them treat me like I don't exist." Mallory said.

"Wow that's just crude."

"It's what sisters do." Mallory said chuckling.

"Yea especially brothers. Me and Ryu used to be close. But now he just always shuts me down." Tech said a bit upset.

"I would never shut you out Tech." Mallory said holding Tech's hand as he smiled.

"Okay can I just say something crazy?" Tech asked.

"Sure I love crazy." Mallory replied.

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_And then I suddenly I bump into you_

"I was thinking the same thing!" Mallory said. "Cause like,

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

_Tech: But with you_

_Mallory: But with you, I found my place_

_Tech: I see your face_

_Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door_

_Tech: With you_

_Mallory: With you_

_Tech: With you_

_Mallory: With you_

_Both: Love is an open door_

_Mallory: I mean it's crazy_

_Tech: What?_

_Mallory: That we finish each other's-_

_Tech: Sandwiches_

_Mallory: That's what I was gonna say_

_Tech: I've never met someone_

_Both: Who thinks so much like me_

"Jinx, jinx again." They said and laughed.

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation_

_Mallory: You_

_Tech: And I_

_Mallory: Were_

_Tech: Just_

_Both: Meant to be_

_Tech: Say goodbye_

_Mallory: Goodbye_

_Both: To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel them anymore_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door_

_Life can be so much more_

_Tech: With you_

_Mallory: With you_

_Tech: With you_

_Mallory: With you_

_Both: Love is an open door_

"Hey can I something crazy again?" Tech asked.

"Sure."

"Will you marry me?" Tech said as he got down on one knee.

"Can I say something crazier?" Mallory asked.

"Sure."

"Yes!"

**Review on what you think so far and I'll see you guys next time. Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tech and Mallory went back to the ballroom and saw Ryu talking with someone.

"Here he is. Hey Ryu." Tech said. "I mean King."

"Yes Tech. Oh who's she?" Ryu asked.

"I present Princess Mallory of the Southern Isles."

"Pleasure to meet you King Ryu." Mallory said as Ryu bowed his head. "Also there's something we wanted to ask you."

"We would like-" They both said and giggled.

"We would like your blessing…" Mallory said.

"To our marriage!" They both said earning a shocked look from Ryu.

"Wait marriage?" He asked as Mallory and Tech nodded. "I'm sorry I'm confused."

"Well we haven't worked the details yet. I mean we will need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup roast, and ice cream. Oh! Would we live

here?" Tech asked excited.

"Wait, here?" Ryu said in disbelief.

"Absolutely!" Mallory said happily.

"Yea we can invite all twelve of your sisters to stay here with us and-"

"Tech, slow down." Ryu interrupted. "No sisters are staying because no one's getting married."

"What?" Tech asked in shock.

"Look Tech may I talk to you alone?"

"No Ryu whatever you have to say, you can say it to both of us." Tech said standing by Mallory's side.

"Fine. You can't marry a woman you just met."

"You can if it's true love." Tech said sternly.

"Tech what do you even know about true love?"

"More than you." Tech countered back. "The only thing you know is how to shut people out!" Ryu was taken aback from what Tech said.

"You asked for my blessing Tech," Ryu said sternly, "But my answer is no. Now if you'll excuse me." He began to walk off.

"Your majesty maybe if could ease your-" Mallory tried to say.

"No you may not. And you should get going. The party is over, close the gates."

"Ryu, wait please!" Tech said grabbing Ryu's glove.

"Give me my glove." Ryu said trying to get it back.

"Ryu please. I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then leave." Ryu said as Tech became hurt and Ryu walked away from him.

"What did I ever do to you?" Tech said angrily.

"Tech, enough."

"No Ryu! Why? Why do you keep shutting me out? Why do you shut the world out?" All the questions made Ryu angry cause he has to keep his power hidden from

everyone.

"What are you so afraid of?" Tech asked.

"I said ENOUGH!" Ryu said with another voice as his eyes changed and he sent a blast of dark fire from his bare hand and the fire turned to stone. Everyone was

horrified by what they saw and Ryu snapped back and realized what he did.

"Sorcery." Duke Pierre said. "I knew there was something dubious going on here."

"Ryu…" Tech said with shock. Ryu sighed and ran out the door. He ran out to the courtyard where all the townspeople greeted him with applause and began to crowd

him. He ran past until he bumped into a woman.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" She asked.

"No…" Ryu back away from the crowd when he hit a fountain and touched it making it turn to stone.

"There he is. Stop him!" Pierre said.

"Please stay away from me. Just stay away!" Ryu said as he accidentally shot a dark fire blast and it landed in front of Pierre and the

guards as they backed away from it.

"Monster! Monster!" He said. Ryu looked toward the people as they backed away from him in fear. Ryu ran past the crowd and over to the waters when he heard Tech.

"Ryu wait!" Ryu backed up when he saw the darkness getting to the water. When he stepped forward, stone began to form and he ran

across the fjord with every step.

"Ryu!" Tech said as he stopped and saw Ryu run away.

"The fjord." Mallory said as the darkness got to the rest of the water turning it to stone.

"Are you alright Tech?" Mallory asked.

"No." Tech said.

"Did you know about this?"

"No."

"Stone, stone, stone everywhere. The King has cursed this land! He must be stopped! You guys have to go after him!" Pierre said turning to his guards.

"No! No one is going anywhere." Tech said.

"You! Do you have sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?" Pierre asked as Tech glared at him.

"No I am completely ordinary."

"Yes he is." Mallory said getting a slight glare from Tech. "But in the best way." She said as Tech smiled and turned his attention back to Pierre.

"And my brother is NOT a monster."

"I could've gotten caught in that fire and burned." Pierre said in defense.

"But you didn't, did you?" Mallory asked as Pierre scoffed.

"It was an accident, he was scared. Tonight was my fault. I pushed him, so I'm gonna go after him. Bring me my horse!" Tech said.

"Tech, no it's too dangerous." Mallory said as Tech scoffed.

"Ryu is not dangerous Mallory. I'll bring him back and make things right."

"I'm coming with you."

"Thanks Mallory, but I need you to take care of AcmeTropolis until I return."

"On my honor Tech." Tech jumped onto his horse and faced the crowd.

"I leave Princess Mallory in charge!"

"Are you sure you can trust him, Tech?" Mallory asked in worry, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know Ryu very well Mallory. He would never me. That's the last thing he'd wanna do." He said as he whipped the reins and rode out of the

kingdom and into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryu was trudging up a mountain hurt about what Pierre said and almost hurting Tech.

And the fact that the demon inside him has gotten stronger with all the anger and confliction he felt. He failed to be the boy that Terra and Natalie

wanted him to be.

_The moon glows bright in my kingdom tonight_

_But I'm nowhere to be seen_

_Its lunar isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the king_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good boy you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

Realizing they now know his secret, he didn't have to hide it anymore as he threw his glove into the air and let the darkness that's been concealed in him free without

ever being controlled as he rebuilt the stone dragon he and Tech used to play with, and made more little stone dragons in two rows between him like they were

creating a pathway for him. He also shot dark blasts at the sky causing it to darken.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Time to show the world my turn_

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the night rage on_

_The dark never bothered me anyway_

He undid the clasp on his cape and let it drift away. He kept walking while looking back at the fears he ran away from and the demon inside him. He now knows his

true path and who he really is. A hero of the dark.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And that demon that once controlled me can't get to me at all_

When approaching a gap he used his dark magic to shoot a blast of dark fire into a stairway. With the first step he took, it turned the fire to stone as he ran up the

stairway creating more stone steps to the other side.

_I've chosen my path, I've chosen my way_

_The path of darkness is where I'll stay_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_

_See my darkness across the sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let the night rage on_

He stamped his foot creating a large stone circle with a dark symbol on it. He began to raise it and began to create a stone palace and finished with chandeliers in

every ceiling.

_My power flows into the sky and to the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in stoned fractals all around_

_The dark will be the token of my vengeful wrath_

_I'm standing away from the light_

_The dark is all I have_

He threw away his crown knowing that he's his own king of his own kingdom. He then undid the braid in his hair and let them hang over his shoulder as he made

slicked spikes at the top of his hair. He then used his powers to transform his clothing into a black suit with the new gloves white.

He then had grey shoes and on his chest was a white dark symbol and he ended it off with a long grey cape.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect boy is gone_

He walked out to the balcony as the sky was still darkened. Now that all his troubles were gone, he felt free to use his powers without hurting anybody and without

the demon controlling him.

_Here I stand with nothing in my way_

_Let the night rage on_

_The dark never bothered me anyway_


	7. Chapter 7

"Ryu! Ryu, where are you buddy?" Tech said still in search. "Look I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean it.

Course part of it can be your fault. I mean if you would have just told me you secret, then none of this would've happened." He then got a surprise attack when a

boulder came out of nowhere and the horse got Tech off and ran away. "It's just a boulder. Course it did come out of nowhere and almost

crushed us." Tech kept walking without his horse tripping trough some things along the way. "You know among any other power he could've had, it had to be stone

and darkness. Yea that's just great…man I have got to stop talking to myself. But seriously it could've been maybe water, no actually considering he might flood

Acmetropolis. I don't know but something that's not dangerous." He then came across a shop as he stepped in.

"Yoo, I say, yoohoo." He turned to see a man standing behind a counter. "May I help you sir?"

"Uh no thanks really. Um actually I have a question. Did another young man pass by here. You know a king perhaps?"

"Not really just you." A roadrunner then came inside. "And him. Yoo, I say, yoohoo" The roadrunner walked in front of Tech.

"Carrots." He said earning a confused look from Tech. "Behind you." (A/N: I know cheetahs are not vegetarians but it was hard coming up with these things)

"Oh sorry." Tech got out of his way as the roadrunner placed the carrots on the counter and picked up a rope and pick axe.

"Really disliking the condition outside huh son?" The man said staring a conversation. "Do you know where it would be coming from?"

"North mountain." The roadrunner said catching Tech's attention.

'North Mountain. Could that be where Ryu is?' He thought.

"Okay that'll be forty." The man said to the roadrunner.

"What? No ten."

"Sorry, I say, sorry pal won't work. Kind of a supply and demand "major problem."

"Tch you wanna talk about supply and demand major problem, I sell ice and stone for a living."

"Woah. Yea that's kind of a bit of a problem for you man." Tech said laughing as the roadrunner glared at him. "Unfortunate." He said as he stopped.

"Sorry boy still forty."

"Well ten is all I got. Just help me out."

"Well, I say, well ten will just give you the carrots and nothing more."

"Um quick question. Did anything happen at the North Mountain? Maybe uh magical?" Tech asked.

"Yes." Rev said frustrated. "Now can you please go away while I deal with this old crook here?" He said as the man rose from his seat.

"Boy, I say, boy what did you just call me?" The man threw Rev out of the shop. The cheetah came and examined Rev.

"No Sven I didn't get the carrots but I did find us a place to stay. And it's free."

"Sorry about that. So you sure there's nothing you want son?" He asked as Tech thought for a bit.

'Well I guess I could give it to him so he could take me to the mountain.' He thought.

Over at the shed, the roadrunner was lying on hay playing his lute with his cheetah next to him.

_**Rev: **__Cheetahs are better than people._

_Sven, don't you think that's true?_

'_**Sven': **__Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you_

_Every one of them's bad except you_

"Well thank you buddy." Rev said scratching Sven's head.

_**Rev:**__ But people smell better than cheetahs_

_Sven, don't you think I'm right_

'_**Sven': **__That's once again true, for all except you_

_**Rev: **__You got me. Let's call it a night_

'_**Sven': **__Goodnight_

_**Rev: **__Don't let the bedbugs bite._

"Nice duet there." Tech said startling Rev.

"Oh it's just you. What do you want?"

"I need you to take me up North Mountain." Rev glared at him and lied back down.

"I don't take people places."

"Okay then let me rephrase that." Tech said as he threw a sack at Rev's head, which held the things Rev need as Rev looked at Tech confused.

"Take me up North Mountain." Tech said sternly. "I know how to stop this. Trust me."

"Alright. We leave at dawn. And uh you kinda forgot the carrots for Sven." He then got hit in the head with a sack that held the carrots. "And can you stop throwing

things at my head?"

"Sorry." Tech said laughing then cleared his throat. "We leave now. Right now." Tech walked out waiting for Rev to get ready.

'Man coyotes these days.' Rev thought as he gave Sven a carrot. They went in Rev's carriage to the mountain.

"Hold on. We go fast." Rev said.

"That's cool. I like fast." Tech said as he put his feet up.

"Woah woah woah feet down. This is fresh lacquer. What were you raised in a barn." Rev said.

"No I was raised in a castle thank you very much."

"So what made the king go all dark crazy?" Rev asked with curiosity.

"It was my fault. See I got engaged to a woman named Mallory I just met that day and we were wanting to get married but Ryu wouldn't allow it and-"

"Wait, you got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Rev said.

"Yes. Anyways he wouldn't allow it and I got mad and so he got mad and then I grabbed his glove and-"

"Hold on a sec. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Rev asked again.

"Yes now pay attention. So he tried to get his glove back and I thought you know maybe he has a thing with dirt, which would be why he wears them all the time."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Rev asked as tech rolled his eyes.

"Yes but Mallory is not a stranger."

"Oh really what's her last name?"

"Of the Southern Isles what do you think it could be?" Tech said.

"Favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Joan."

"Eye color?"

"Beautiful."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size does not matter."

"Have you had a meal with her yet?" Rev asked. "I mean what if you hate the way she eats? What if you hate the way she picks her nose?"

"Picks her nose?" Tech said disgusted.

"And eats it."

"Excuse me roadrunner, she is a princess."

"Even women do it."

"Okay stop being disgusting! And it doesn't matter anyway. It's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love to me." Rev said unconvinced.

"Oh and I suppose you're some kind of love expert?"

Rev paused before answering. "No but I have friends who are."

"You have friends who are love experts. Sorry but I don't believe you."

"Shh." Rev said.

"No I want to meet these guys." Rev grabbed Tech's snout

"Seriously shh." Irritated, Tech took Rev's hand off his snout and heard growling as stone figures came out out of nowhere and tried to attack.

"Sven, go!" Sven ran as fast as he could from the stone figures.

"Great first having to deal with boulders coming out of nowhere, now stone dragons. What do we do?"

"I got this. Just don't fall or get eaten." Rev said grabbing a torch.

"But can't I help?" Tech asked.

"No. I don't trust your judgment."

"Excuse me?" Tech said mad.

"Who marries a woman he just met?" He said knocking a few of the stone dragons away. He then turned back to Tech holding his lute.

"It is true love!" Tech said as he swung but missed Rev hitting a stone dragon. Before Rev could say anything, a dragon grabbed him off the sled.

"Roadrunner!" Tech said.

"It's Rev Runner." He said as was being dragged behind the carriage. Tech then grabbed the lit torch and got ready to throw it.

"Duck!" He said as he threw and Rev ducked as the torch hit the dragon.

"You almost set me on fire. Are you crazy?!"

"But I didn't did I?" He said as rev scoffed. Sven then snarled as Tech and Rev saw a steep gorge. "Get ready to jump Sven." Tech called out.

"You don't him what to do. I do!" Rev said as he tossed Tech on Sven's back and grabbed a knife and cut the reins. "Jump Sven!" rev said as Sven jumped over the

gorge with Tech and made it to the other side as Rev jumped off the sled and grabbed onto the ledge of the cliff. He then saw his carriage get caught on fire from the

broken lantern. "Well that's just great." Rev said as he felt that he was slipping until Tech threw the rope with the pick axe to him and Rev grabbed on but wasn't pulled up. "Come on pull me up."

"Don't know if I should after what you said about my judgment."

"Oh-please-don't-let-me-die-Tech-I'm-sorry-about-what-I-said-just-please-don't-make-beg." Rev said fast.

"You are begging Rev."

"Then-please-make-me-stop."

"Alright since you apologized." Tech pulled Rev up and looked down at the burned carriage. "And look I can replace it for you and everything. And I understand if you

don't want to help me anymore. I can take it from here." He then walked off leaving Rev and Sven. Sven then walked up to Rev and purred to him.

"Of course I'm not helping him anymore. In fact this is what I get for helping people."

"He'll die on his own." Sven 'said.'

"I can live with that."

"But you won't get your new carriage if he's dead." Rev then glared at him.

"You know sometimes I just do not like you. Hold on tech, we're coming."

"Really? I mean fine I'll let you tag along." Tech said as Rev scoffed.

'This coyote's got guts but he really does not know what he's getting himself into.' He thought.

**Review on what you think but no flame and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tech, Rev, and Sven continued up to North Mountain when Tech turned to see Acmetropolis.

"Oh man, Acmetropolis." He said.

"It's complete stone and darkness." Rev said.

"But don't worry Rev, Ryu can get rid of it. SO this way to North Mountain?"

"Uh more like this way." Rev said pointing upward.

'Oh jeez why did it have to be so high?' Tech thought.

They kept going seeing all sorts of stone statues around the forest.

"Dang Ryu, you really outdid yourself with the stones." Tech said to himself.

"You said it man, though it could use more color instead of black and grey." Said a voice. "I'm thinking maybe some blue or red or yellow. Actually no yellow is not my

color." Tech turned and saw a little stone dragon in front of him. "Am I right?"

"Gah! It's one of them!" Tech said.

"Woah sorry. Didn't mean to scare you man." The stone dragon said. "But don't worry I'm not like those crazy ones. Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Olaf?" Tech said ringing that name familiar. "Oh yea Olaf."

"And you are…?" The dragon said.

"Oh my name is Tech E. Coyote." Tech said.

"And uh quick question, who's the big guy?"

"That's Sven."

"And who's the cat?"

"Sven."

"Oh they're both Sven, well that should be easy." Olaf said.

"Um Olaf, did Ryu build you?" Tech asked.

"Yea why?" Olaf asked.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yea why?"

"Can you take us to him?"

"Yea why?"

"I can tell you why." Rev said. "We're trying to bring back light in Acmetropolis."

"Ah yes. Light. I've actually experienced light in my time. Always shines bright like the sun. Though when we see, it's always our last glimpse for some reason."

"I bet I can tell you why." Rev said.

"Don't you dare." Tech said glaring at Rev.

"Well let's go. Ryu's this way." Olaf said.

"Coming."

* * *

Back in Acmetropolis, darkness was still swarming around as people tried using every single source of light they could find to get rid of it.

"Princess Mallory." Duke Pierre said. "Are we just gonna sit here in this swarm?"

"Prince Tech has given his orders and-"

"And that's another thing! Has it occurred to you that your prince may be conspiring the beast to destroy us all?"

"Do NOT questions the prince." Mallory said irritated with Pierre's accusation. "He left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Acmetropolis from treason."

"Treason?" Pierre said as Mallory nodded with a glare. Just then a whiney was heard as Tech horse can panicking but Tech wasn't with him.

"Oh no. Prince Tech is in trouble." Mallory said. "I need volunteers to go help me find him." Many guards volunteered to go with her.

"I volunteer my two men." Pierre said as he turned to his men. "Be prepared for anything. Should you encounter the king, you are to put an end to this darkness.

Understand?" His men nodded.

* * *

"So uh how do you plan on stopping the darkness?" Rev asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to Ryu." Tech said.

"Really that's all you're gonna do? Talk? So you're not afraid whatsoever?"

"Of course not." Tech said as they came to the mountain.

"Oh jeez so, so high." Tech said.

"Don't worry Tech, I got equipment that can help with the…" He was interrupted when Sven nudged him and he saw Tech climbing. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to see my brother." Tech said trying to climb the mountain.

"You're gonna kill yourself you know."

"Can you please shut up? I'm trying to concentrate." Tech said climbing but keeps slipping.

"Wouldn't put my there. Or there. How do you even know Ryu wants to see you?"

"Okay you know what I'm just gonna block you out cause you talk way too much." Tech said.

"You know people who go to the mountain want to be alone."

"No one wants to be alone, Rev except maybe you."

"I'm not alone, Tech, I have friends remember?"

"Oh you mean the love experts? Yea I'm pretty sure they're great friends." Tech said sarcastically and kept climbing. "Please tell me I'm almost there." He was only a

foot from the ground.

"Ok hang on."

"Uh Sven, don't know if this solves the problem but I see stairs that lead directly to where you need to go." Olaf said.

"Oh alright then. Catch." Tech said dropping and Rev caught him. "Thanks. Bit of a trust exercise." They went to the stairs that led to the stone castle with a darkened

area of the sky.

"Woah, besides the dark, that is one neat stone castle." Rev said.

"Heh go ahead and bask. I won't judge you." He went up to the stairs as Rev and Olaf followed while Sven stayed behind. Tech then goes to the door wanting to

knock but hesitates.

"Knock." Olaf said. "Just knock. Why isn't he knocking? Do you think he knows how to knock?" Tech then knocked on the door as it opened on its own.

"Huh, it opened. That's a first. Oh uh you should probably wait out here Rev. Last time I introduced Ryu to someone, he went crazy."

"Oh what come on now." Rev complained.

"See ya Sven." Olaf said but Tech stopped him.

"You too Olaf, I won't be long, just give me a minute."

"Okay." Olaf said as he and Rev started counting. Tech went in the castle as the doors closed behind him, admiring all the stuff Ryu created.

"Ryu, where are you bro? It's me, Tech." He said.

"Tech?" A voice said as Tech turned to see Ryu with the black suit and dark symbol on his chest and grey cape.

"Ryu, you…look different. But it's a good different." He said then thought, 'Just without the dark.'

"And this place is just amazing."

"Thanks Tech. I never really knew what I was capable of." Ryu said.

"Look Ryu I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to-"

"No Tech, it's fine." Ryu interrupted. "But you should probably get going. Please."

"But I just got here."

"Please Tech. You belong in Acmetropolis."

"So do you Ryu."

"No Tech I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody."

"Yea about that…" Olaf then came.

"Sixty! Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Olaf?" Ryu said.

"Yea man. You created me. Remember?"

"And you're alive?"

"Yea, I think so." He said as Ryu chuckled.

"It's the same one we played with as kids. Ryu, we were so close. We can be like that again." Ryu smiled but then remembered the time he accidentally shot a dark

blast at Tech making him unconscious and feeling bad for it.

"No we can't. Goodbye Tech."

"Ryu wait."

"No I'm just trying to protect you."

_Tech: You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid__  
__Please don't shut me out again,__  
__Please don't slam the door__  
__You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

_'Cause for the first time in forever__  
__I finally understand__  
__For the first time in forever__  
__We can fix this hand in hand_

_We can head down this mountain together__  
__You don't have to live in fear__  
__'Cause for the first time in forever,__  
__I will be right here_

_Ryu: Tech,__  
__Please go back home, your life awaits__  
__Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates_

_Tech: Yeah, but -_

_Ryu: I know__  
__You mean well, but leave me be__  
__Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free__  
__Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

_Tech: Actually we're not_

_Ryu: What do you mean you're not?_

_Tech: I get the feeling you don't know_

_Ryu: What do I not know?_

_Tech: Acmetropolis in deep, deep, deep, deep stone_

_Ryu: What?_

_Tech: You've kind of set Acmetropolis in darkness and stone... everywhere_

_Ryu: Everywhere?_

_Tech: It's okay, you can just get rid of it_

_Ryu: No, I can't, I - I don't know how!_

_Tech: Sure you can! I know you can!__  
__'Cause for the first time in forever,_

_Ryu: Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_

_Tech: You don't have to be afraid_

_Ryu: No escape from the storm inside of me!_

_Tech: We can work this out together_

_Ryu: I can't control the curse!_

_Tech: We'll reverse the storm you've made_

_Ryu: Ohhhh, Tech, please, you'll only make it worse!_

_Tech: Don't panic_

_Ryu: There's so much fear!_

_Tech: We'll make the sun shine bright_

_Ryu: You're not safe here!_

_Tech: We can face this thing together_

_Ryu: Oh!_

_Tech: We can change this darkened weather_

_Ryu: AHHHHH..._

_Tech: And everything will be alright..._

_Ryu: I CAN'T!_

Ryu then lost control of his powers as it hit Tech's heart. As he caught his breath he heard Tech wince from the pain and turned to see him on the ground grasping his

heart.

'Oh no. What have I done?' He thought.

"Tech!" Rev said running to Tech. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Rev. I'm fine."

"Who's this? Ryu asked. "No it doesn't matter just…you have to leave Tech."

"Ryu I know we can figure this out. Together."

"How?!" Ryu asked fearfully. "What power do you have to stop the darkness? To stop me?" Rev then saw dark swarms around the walls.

"Tech, I think we should go." He said.

"No I'm not leaving without you, Ryu."

"Yes you are." Ryu then summoned a stone monster that carried them out.

"Stop it! Put us down!" Tech yelled.

"Go away." The monster said tossing them down the stairs and throwing Olaf at a rock.

"It is not nice to throw people!" Tech said angrily as he picked up a rock.

"Woah-woah-woah Tech calm down. Just let the guy be okay." Rev said.

"Alright, alright. I'm calm." Tech said walking away but then turned and threw the rock.

"Oh come on now." Rev said as the rock hit the monster making it roar with anger. "See look at that. Now you made him mad." Rev said as they began to run. They ran

down the mountain until they came to the edge.

"Woah. That is 100 foot drop." Tech said.

"200 actually." Rev said. He then tied a rope around Tech and hit the axe to the ground making it stuck in as he and Tech went down slowly.

"Hey guys I think we just lost the beast there. Man that guy." The stone monster then came behind him. "Oh hey. We were just talking about. Very good things." The

monster then went to the cliff as Olaf tried to stop him. Tech and Rev were still descending until the monster pulled them up.

"Don't come BACK!"

"Oh don't worry, we won't." Tech cut the rope as he and Rev went falling. They then landed softly on the ground and looked to see Sven saved them.

"Thanks Sven." Rev said as Sven groaned a bit. "So, Tech, what now?" He asked.

"Yea…wait what now? Oh no what am I gonna do now? He threw me out. I can't go back to Acmetropolis with the darkness still going on. And then there's your business and-"

"Tech, it's fine. Don't worry about stone and ice business. Worry more about your hair and fur." Rev said looking at Tech's hair.

"What about my hair and fur?" Tech asked.

"They're turning black." Tech then looked at himself to see Rev was right.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's because he struck you, isn't it?" Rev asked.

"Is it…bad?" Tech asked worried.

"Uh…no it isn't."

"You hesitated." Olaf said.

"No I didn't. Okay look it won't be bad. I know who can help with this." Rev said.

"Who you're love experts?" Tech joked.

"Yes the love experts. And I know they can help because I've seen them do it before." They went to where Rev wanted them to go.

* * *

Back at the castle, Ryu was trying to settle down.

"Just get it together. Don't let the demon control you. Don't feel, don't feel." He then heard a voice.

_No matter how much you try to fight it Ryu, it'll make matters worse for you._

"Kurayami?" He then saw a figure show up. It was a fox that was wearing the same dark clothes Ryu had but the dark symbol on the chest was red along with the gloves,

boots and a black cape.

_Your dark powers came from me, Ryu. Instead of fighting the darkness, don't. Set it free and merge with me. Just let it go._

"No…NO!" He shot a dark fire blast at the figure causing it to disappear and saw more dark swarms on the walls.

_You cannot fight it forever, Ryu. Someday I will return._

"No…"

* * *

Meanwhile Tech and the others went to a cave that Tech found a bit familiar.

"So these love experts. Who might they be?" He asked.

"They're really great people. When I first came here, they found me and Sven and took us in. They're okay to hang with but sometimes they can bore you with all these

lectures and sometimes they can be loud and…"

"Rev, I think they sound great." Tech said putting a hand to Rev's shoulder.

"Hehe well Tech meet the dragons." He said pointing to two stone dragons on pedestals. "Hey guys, how are you doing?"

"Stone dragons that don't even move?" Tech said.

"He's crazy." Olaf whispered, "I'll distract him while you run. So guys I hear that you are the love experts. Listen Tech because I love you I insist you run. Well it sure is a

pleasure to meet you guys and I'm happy to listen to your love advice. Just go Tech."

"Yea well I'm gonna go I guess." Tech said as he began to leave but felt a shock in his heart and winced at the shock. The stone dragons then emerged from the stone and

came to life.

"I sense darkness here." The black dragon said and saw Tech. "Rev bring him to me." Rev ran with Tech at his side.

'Oh so they're real dragons?" Tech thought.

"Tech," The white dragon began, "You are in grave danger. There is darkness in your heart put by your brother. If not removed to stone you will turn into forever."

"What?" Tech said worried.

"But you can get rid of it can't you?" Rev asked.

"I'm afraid we can't, Rev." The black dragon said. "If it was his head we could do it no problem. But only an act of true love will bring the light within the darkness back."

"True love, like a true love's kiss." Olaf said.

"Come on Tech. We gotta get you back to Mallory." Rev said.

"Mallory…yes." They got onto the cheetah and made their way to Acmetropolis.

* * *

Meanwhile Mallory and her volunteers made their way to Ryu's castle.

"We are here to find Prince Tech. Stay on guard and no harm is to come to the king. Understand?" Everyone but Pierre's two men agreed. The stone monster then came and

attacked as the men fought back. The two men then aw Ryu peeking from the castle doors and ran to the castle as Mallory tried to go after them.

"Where is he?" Gorlop said as Sylth looked to where Ryu was running.

"There come on!" They ran to where Ryu went as he had nowhere to go and he saw them as they were going to attack.

"No please." He said as Sylth aimed his crossbow and fired but Ryu managed to block it with a stone wall. They began to attack again.

"Please just stay away!" Ryu said shooting dark blasts. Meanwhile Mallory still tried to make her way to the castle as the stone monster kept attacking until Mallory hit the leg

of the monster making it crumble and the monster fell in a pit as Mallory and the rest went in the castle.

Ryu was still fighting the two guys. The Gorlop went to fire but Ryu stopped him by pinning him to the wall. He then looked to Sylth and shot the weapon out of his hand and

created stone walls to keep Sylth from getting his weapon. He then created another and pushed Sylth out onto the balcony but Sylth fought back. Ryu's eyes then changed

to red as his dark power grew stronger and he kept pushing Sylth toward the edge no matter how much Sylth tried to fight back. Mallory then came and saw him and Gorlop

pinned and Sylth being pushed to the edge and looked to Ryu.

"King Ryu! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Ryu looked behind him and snapped back as Gorlop found the opening and went to fire but Mallory made him aim upward

toward the chandelier as it fell and Ryu ran to avoid being crushed and tripped and was unconscious.

* * *

He then woke up on a bed and looked to a window and tried to look outside but felt that he was in chains. He stepped over them to look out and see Acmetropolis in darkness

and stone just like Tech had said.

"Oh no. What have I done?" He said to himself as he heard Mallory come in. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't them to hurt you." Mallory said.

"But I'm a danger to Acmetropolis. Go get Tech."

"Prince Tech hasn't returned." Mallory said as Ryu looked out worried. "Look Ryu if you can just stop this darkness and bring back the light…"

"Don't you see? I can't! You have to tell them to let me go." Ryu said.

"I will do what I can." Mallory said as she left.

'Oh Tech please be okay…please…' Ryu thought as he then felt the chains as stone was forming on them.

* * *

Rev held Tech close as Tech began to breathe quickly with the darkness in his heart.

"It's gonna be alright, Tech. Come on buddy faster!" He said as Sven went as fast as he could. They made their way to the kingdom as Olaf began to fly to the village.

"I'll meet you guys at the castle." He said.

"Okay but just stay out of sight." Rev said.

"I will." Olaf then accidentally bumped into someone. "Hi there." The woman screamed.

Tech and Rev then made it to the palace as the guards saw them.

"It's Prince Tech!" They said as they opened the palace gates.

"Get him to someplace warm and find Princess Mallory immediately." Rev said as the guards took Tech and closed the palace gates. Rev then looked at the gates sadly and

slowly walked off and Sven followed.

* * *

"I'm going back to find Prince Tech." Mallory said about to go back out but the others stopped her.

"You can't risk your life out there." One of them named Rip Runner said.

"But if something happens to him-"

"If something happens to him." Duck said cutting her off, "You're all Acmetropolis has left." The guards then opened the doors with Tech with them. "It's Tech."

"Tech what happened?" Mallory asked.

"Mallory…you need to kiss me…now…" Tech said.

"Woah woah wait." Mallory said as she put Tech on the couch and the others left. "Okay what happened?"

"Ryu struck me…with his powers."

"But you said he'd never hurt you."

"I…was wrong. He darkened my heart and only an act of true love can save me." Tech said putting a hand to Mallory's cheek.

"A true love's kiss." She said as she leaned in closer but stopped. "Oh Tech, if only there was someone out there who loved you." She said as Tech was confused.

"What? But you said you did."

"Oh Tech. As 13th in line I knew I never stood a chance. I had to marry to the throne somewhere."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"As heir, Ryu was preferable but nobody was getting anywhere with him. But you, you were so desperate for love that you were willing to marry me just like that." Mallory said

putting out the fireplace. "I figured that if we married that I was going to stage a little accident for Ryu."

"Mallory…" Tech said as he fell to the floor.

"But now all there's left to do is to kill Ryu, and bring back the light."

"You're no match for Ryu, Mallory."

"No YOU are no match for Ryu. I on the other hand am a hero who going to save Acmetropolis from destruction." She said as she left and Tech struggled to get to her.

"You…won't…get away with this…"

"Oh I already have, dog breath." She said as she closed the doors and locked them.


	10. Chapter 10

Tech tried to open the doors but had no luck and his most of his fur became black as he winced at the pain in his heart.

"Please…someone…help…"

* * *

Over at the conference room Mallory came in with a saddened face.

"What's the matter?" Rip asked.

"Prince Tech is dead." Mallory said as the others gasped. "he was killed by King Ryu. I tried to save him but it was too late. At least we got to say our vows before he died in

my arms."

"There can be no doubt now." Pierre said. "King Ryu is a monster and we are in grave danger."

"Princess Mallory." Rip said. "Acmetropolis now looks to you." Mallory mentally smiled.

"With a heavy heart I charge King Ryu with treason and sentence him to death."

Ryu kept looking outside as he saw the stone on the chains and tried to break free and saw more stone forming on the walls and the ceiling.

"Careful, he's dangerous." He heard voices and tried to break free. "The doors won't open! It's sealed shut!" The doors then got barricaded open as they saw that Ryu

escaped.

* * *

Rev trudged up the mountain with Sven behind him as he looked back to the castle and ran in front of Rev.

"What? What is it?" He asked as Sven grunted at him. "You know I can't understand you when you talk that way." Sven then pushed him a bit.

"Woah hey what's the matter with you?" Sven began snarling at him. "No Sven! We're not going back. He's with his true love now." He then noticed strong wind blowing and

looked behind him seeing Acmetropolis in trouble.

"Tech." He ran as fast as could down the mountain and got onto Sven back to the kingdom.

* * *

Tech was still lying on the floor still struggling when he heard a click on the door and it opened to reveal Olaf. He then saw Tech and lit up the fireplace which made Tech

worry a bit because fire was a bit like light.

"Olaf get away from there." He said.

"Woah so this can be what light can be? Amazing. Ow okay but don't touch it." He then carried Tech to the fireplace. "So, where's Mallory? What happened to your kiss?" He

asked.

"I was…wrong about Mallory. It wasn't…true love."

"No? But we ran all the way here."

"Please Olaf you have to get away from here."

"No Tech I am not leaving until we can find your true love. So do you have any ideas?" He asked as Tech sighed.

"I don't even know what true love even is. Ryu was right."

"I know what it is. It's like putting someone else's needs before yours. Like when Rev went all this way here to Mallory and left you here."

"…Rev loves me?" Tech asked.

"Wow, you really don't know what true love is do you?" Tech then saw Olaf disappearing a bit.

"Olaf you're about to disappear." Olaf looked at himself and back away a bit.

"Okay well while some things can be worth disappearing for just not this second." The windows then came open as wind began blowing. "Don't worry I got it. Wait a second."

Olaf then saw what seemed like Rev and Sven running.

"It's Rev and Sven coming here. Man they're coming fast. So maybe I was wrong. I guess he doesn't love you enough to leave you behind."

"Olaf help me up." Tech said struggling to get up.

"No Tech. You need to stay here."

"I need to get to Rev."

"Why?" He asked but realized. "I know why! He's your act of true love!" He helped Tech get up. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" When they walked to the hall they

saw dark swarms around and stone creatures began forming.

"Oh no." Olaf said as they ran.

* * *

Ryu kept looking around trying to get away from Acmetropolis.

'I have to get out of here. I just hope Tech's safe.' He thought.

* * *

Tech and Olaf then went to a window and slid down the roof as the stone creatures came after them but Olaf managed to fight them off.

Rev and Sven made it to the fjords and kept running through the storm. "Come one buddy faster!"

Tech was walking through the storm searching for Rev. "Rev! Where are you?" He said as he kept walking.

"Keep going! I'll be right behind you!" Olaf said still fighting off the creatures.

* * *

Rev and Sven kept running through the storm as quick as they can.

* * *

As Tech was searching for Rev, he saw his hand as stone was forming on them. "No…Rev…please…"

* * *

A ship then tumbled over Rev but he managed to dodge it as the boat as it cracked the stone as it got to Rev and Sven. Sven then tossed Rev from him and fell into the

water.

"Sven, no!" Rev said as the cheetah emerged and got onto a piece of a stone platform. "Oh. Good boy."

Tech was struggling with walking and began to slow down. "Rev, where are you? Rev…"

"I'm coming Tech." Rev said following the sound of Tech's voice.

* * *

Ryu was still running as he saw Mallory.

"King Ryu, you can't run from this." She said.

"Just take care of my brother." Ryu said.

"You're brother…he returned from the mountain very weak. He said that you put darkness in his heart."

"No…"

"I tried to stop it but it was too late. His skin was stone, his fur turned black. Your brother is dead because of you."

"No…" Tears began to form in Ryu's eyes as he fell on his knees and the storm stopped as he was crying.

* * *

Tech stopped walking and saw Rev who was looking for him. "Rev…over here…" He called out.

"Tech." Rev said running as fast as he could to get to Tech. Tech then heard a sword unsheathe as he turned and saw Ryu and Mallory.

"Ryu?" He said and turned to rev who was still running to him. As much as Tech wanted to free himself, he had to save his brother, so he ran to them. Just as Mallory was

about to strike Ryu, Tech came in front of him to stop Mallory.

"No!" He yelled as he turned to stone and broke Mallory's sword and pushed her back as he exhaled his last breath. Ryu looked up to see stoned Tech.

"Tech! Oh Tech…no…no please no…" Ryu then began crying again as he hugged Tech in sadness. "Tech…" Olaf then came and saw what happened.

"Tech?" rev and Sven came and saw him and everyone began mourning. Until then the stone on Tech began to disappear and Olaf, Sven, Rev saw it with shock as Tech came

back to life.

"Tech?" Ryu said as they hugged. "You risked your life just for me?"

"I love you." Tech said as Olaf gasped.

"An act of true love will bring the light within the darkness back."

"Light within darkness." Ryu said, "Love of course."

"Ryu?"

"Love!" tech then gasped as he saw Ryu use light get rid of the darkness and the stone from Acmetropolis.

"See? I knew you could do it." He said smiling.

"Hands down, this is the greatest day of my life. And possibly the last." Olaf said disappearing.

"Olaf hold on there little guy." Ryu then used light to turn Olaf into a dragon just like the other two at the cave just without the stone.

"I'm a new and improved life dragon. Thanks so much Ryu!" He said as the other laughed until they saw Mallory. Rev was then about to go to her but Tech stopped him.

"I got this Rev."

"Tech? But he stoned your heart."

The only darkened, stoned heart around here is yours." He turned from her. "Oh and by the way, I'm not a dog…" He then pushed off the boat they were on, "I'm a coyote."

He said as the other laughed. He then turned to Ryu and they hugged knowing that they're together again.

* * *

Everyone from different places were getting ready to leave as Mallory was placed in a cell.

"I'll make sure that scoundrel returns to her home." Duck said, "We'll see what her 12 older sisters think of her."

"Acmetropolis thanks you, my lord." Ace said as they heard Pierre babbling.

"This is unacceptable! I am innocent, a victim of fear! I've been traumatized. Ah! My neck hurts! Is there a doctor I can see? No? And I DEMAND to see the King!"

"Oh well I have a message from the King." Ace said reading a scroll. "Acmetropolis will henceforth and forever no longer do business with Weslton."

"What? N-no you can't…" He and his bodyguards were then taken away.

* * *

Tech began running with Rev to show him what he had. "Come on let's go." He said.

"Alright alright." Rev said but then hit a pole. "Pole."

"Sorry." Tech said as he stopped. "Alright we're here. Oh." He took the blindfold off and Rev was surprised at what he saw. "I owe you a carriage." Sven began walking to it,

admiring it.

"Are you serious?" Rev asked.

"Yes! It's the latest model."

"N-no Tech I can't accept this."

"Ah, you have to. No return or exchanges. King's orders. He's officially made you the official stone and ice master and deliverer."

"What? That's not a thing."

"Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder. You like it?"

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" Rev said hugging him. "If you weren't a coyote and a guy I'd kiss ya…I mean unless you really want me to. May I? We me? I mean may we? Wait what?"

Tech kissed his cheek.

"Don't let me being a coyote stop you. And we may." They then did a true love's kiss.

"Ah light. The sweet sense of light." Olaf said admiring everything until he accidentally bumped into Sven who growled at him and Olaf though he was finished until Sven

pounced on him and licked him. "Okay okay Sven."

* * *

"You guys ready?" Ryu asked as everyone cheered and Ryu stomped on the ground as stone formed and he made walls for people to climb on and zip line from. Everyone grew

excited as they began climbing and zip lining from the walls. Tech then bumped into Ryu as they laughed.

"I love the open gates." Tech said.

"We are never closing them again." Ryu said as he carried tech up the wall and placed him on the zip line and tech looked down.

"Okay Ryu this seems fun but you know I'm scared of hei-"

"Come on you can do it." Ryu said as he and Tech zip lined down and Tech screamed a bit got the hang of it as they had a great time now that Ryu can use his dark powers

once again without hurting anyone.

* * *

Later on when morning came, Ryu was sitting on the rooftop waiting for Tech with sea salt ice cream in his hands.

"You're early." Tech said coming.

"Nah you're just late." Ryu said handing him the ice cream as they both watched the sunrise and the Aqua Theme played in the background.

"Just like when we were kids, huh Ryu?"

"Yea. We were so close back then and we can still be like that. Always." Ryu said as they hugged and watched morning sky.

_I will return Ryu. Someday…_

'But not someday soon enough Kurayami.' Ryu thought to himself now that he's officially free from the demon.

**So that's Stoned the dark version of Frozen with Loonatics Unleashed. Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you did, don't forget to Favorite/Follow and leave a review **

**on the story and as always I will see you guys next time. Laters!**


End file.
